A Change In Relationship
by nickelplated
Summary: Growing up together and raising children in untraditional roles lead to blurred lines in Klaus's and Violet's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Violet seriously thought she was going insane. Really. She sat on the couch, back straight, arms and legs crossed, waiting for her brother, Klaus, to finally walk in the front door. Her mind was abuzz with hypothetical arguments. She felt like confronting him, questioning him, demanding a confession, maybe starting an argument, but what for? What had he done wrong?

Nothing, that's what.

An hour ago, Violet had been preparing a quick supper of grilled cheese sandwiches and soup after picking the girls up from school. Sunny set the plates out and Beatrice laid the silverware on napkins, all the while chattering about their day, their teachers and their friends. The food would be done just in time for Klaus to arrive home from his study group. After peeking at her watch, she realized he must be running a few minutes late. The kitchen window opened to a warm, spring day, where a slight breeze blew in, ruffling her hair and cooling her skin as she stood over the stove. Every now and then Violet glanced out the window to the street, enjoying the cherry trees blooming along their narrow neighborhood road. Flipping a grilled cheese sandwich, she wound up doing a suspicious double take at the view out of the window, consequently dropping the sandwich on the counter instead of the pan. There was a strange car parked in front of their house. One of those hybrids, shiny blue, and she could see that Klaus sat in the passenger seat. He was smiling and gesturing a little, the way he does when he talks about a subject that interests him.

Why hadn't he driven himself home? Klaus leaned back in the car seat and Violet squinted to see the driver. A girl, definitely, but she was unable to make out her features, except for maybe a splash of red hair as she turned her head. Klaus had never mentioned any girl friends. Actually, he hardly mentioned any friends, except for some guys he met with for study group. They were talking animatedly, obviously enjoying their conversation. Klaus seemed in no danger, so why did it feel suddenly like there was a knot in the pit of her stomach?

The soup and sandwiches were long done. She had tried to wait for Klaus to come in from the car, but the food was getting cold, and the girls complained loudly about being hungry. Without much appetite herself now, she went ahead and fed them, making Klaus a plate for later. Violet distractedly got Sunny started on homework at the table, while Beatrice colored, then split her attention between washing dishes and looking out the window at the blue car, wondering.

Over an hour passed before Klaus walked in the house. At first he didn't see Violet sitting so tensely on the couch. He dropped his heavy backpack onto the floor, kicked off his shoes and hung up his keys on a hook by the door. At twenty, Klaus was tall now, his body lean and strong from carrying around books and babies his whole life. His dark hair curled at the edges, and his eyes were blue behind the lenses of his glasses, which he adjusted now.

Five years had passed since they had made their way back to civilization. Once Violet had turned eighteen, the Baudelaire's were finally able to get their inheritance, at no small inconvenience, and had at once left that miserable part of the country where so many bad memories had been made. Violet had bought the four of them one way tickets on an airplane that had brought them to their new life. They purchased this sweet little house that was situated on a tree lined road, just big enough for their small family, about three years ago. Klaus had enrolled Sunny into school as soon as possible, Beatrice beginning just this year in kindergarten. The girls were happy and thriving. Klaus had started classes at the local university last year and Violet, who eventually wanted to be a mechanical engineer, waited to start her schooling, against Klaus's adamant opinions, opting instead to devote herself to her family for now, trying her best to be a good mother, and enforcing normalcy.

"You're home, Klaus!" Sunny, hearing the front door, ran into the room so Klaus could scoop her up into his arms as he did everyday, hugging her around the middle and swinging her around.

"Hey Sunny!" he smiled broadly at her as he set her feet back on the floor, and pulled on one of her blond pigtails. "How was school today?"

"It was good. My teacher said I could bring Hammy home this weekend. It's my turn to be the pet helper. Isn't that wonderful?" she asked excitedly, hardly pausing for a breath. Hammy was the pet hamster in Sunny's third grade class. "I'm going to keep him right next to my bed, and read him bedtime stories and give him lots of treats."

"That is exciting, Sunny. How did your spelling test go?" Klaus asked interestedly.

"I missed two. I'll never be as good at spelling as you are," she said with a pout.

"First of all, flattery will get you nowhere," her brother teased and put his hand on her small shoulder. "Secondly, you are a good speller. I'm really proud of you. We'll just keep studying. Where's Beatrice?"

"She's in the kitchen. We made you a plate of food. You're late by the way," Sunny said matter of factly, and then lowered her voice to a whisper, pointedly looking over to the couch where her older sister sat, "and Violet's mad." With that, she turned and ran back into the kitchen.

Klaus had a wonderful way with the little girls, and watching this short exchange between her brother and little sister had softened Violet's tumultuous feelings, so that she felt a little like a deer stuck in the headlights when Klaus pivoted his head in her direction, seeking her out, concern on his face. He crossed the room and flopped down on the couch next to her.

"You're mad at me?" he asked curiously.

Violet shook her head, ashamed of her previous feelings. She didn't understand why jealousy had reared such an ugly head. "I don't know. I'm being silly," she answered, voice strained. "Where's your car?"

"My car, that silver beast," he said it like he was a hero speaking of his arch nemesis, "wouldn't start. It might be the alternator, cause the engine didn't turn over at all, only clicked at me obstinately. You'll need to look at it. Maybe we can take your car over there in the morning after we drop off the girls. It's parked in front of the library."

"Why didn't you call me to come get you?"

"I was about to, but a girl from my biology class happened by and offered me a ride home. I thought that might be quicker," he answered easily.

"You weren't too worried about haste when you sat out in the car with her for an hour." She hadn't meant to sound so confrontational. Klaus quirked an eyebrow at her, unperturbed.

"Oh, I see how it is," he said mysteriously as he got up off the couch and headed to the kitchen to greet Beatrice. Standing up, Violet called him back.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He turned around to look at her. "It means," he stated matter of factly, "that you were jealous."

"What, why…" Violet sputtered. "That's silly. Of course I'm not jealous. You are perfectly welcome to spend time in fancy, electric cars with strange girls. It's none of my concern, is it?" She laughed a high nervous laugh. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Of course," Klaus said with a small smile, taking her hand. "Then why are you mad?"

Violet's cheeks felt hot and she knew they were a telltale red. She cursed the way she couldn't hide her emotions because of this damned blushing problem. She blushed when she was embarrassed, or nervous, or angry. It would be silly to deny that she was mad with her face burning like this. She only snatched her hand away and threw her arms in the air. "I don't know," she admitted, exasperated, and walked away, but not before she saw him gently laughing at her and shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus lounged on his bed, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, pillows stacked up at his back to support his relaxed frame as he read some required chapters for class. The bedside lamp glowed gently, the only light on in the room. The little girls had been tucked in for the night. Sunny and Beatrice shared the girliest of all rooms, per five year old Beatrice's preference, and Violet's indulgence. They had pink canopy twin beds, and white shelves filled with stories, toys, dolls, and all sorts of coloring utensil known to man. There was a large round chair that the girls would drag Klaus to every night, pull on his arms and legs to make him sit down and read a story to them. God, he loved that part of the day. Sunny would tuck herself into his side and Beatrice would sit on his leg and lean on his chest. No matter what the day had brought, there was always nothing but the feeling of peace and safety during this bedtime routine. The girls always smelled so clean at night, like shampoo and laundry detergent, their hair still damp from their baths. Beatrice had an old habit of sucking the thumb of one hand and reaching up to hold the ear of whoever was closet to her at the time. Violet had broken her of this habit during the day in preparation for going to school, but there was no stopping her when she was tired. Beatrice rubbed Klaus's ear all through the first part of The Velveteen Rabbit, but her arm fell limp as she fell asleep to the lull of Klaus's voice.

He paused from his reading to look at his girls, for they were his girls. He and Violet had raised them both since they were infants and he couldn't imagine a world where these two didn't claim the majority of his heart. Beatrice was asleep and Sunny looked up at him drowsily. He kissed her upturned cheek. "Hop into bed," he whispered to Sunny. "I'll lay Beatrice down." He carried the small girl to her bed, tucking her into her covers smoothly. She popped her little thumb out of her mouth and reached up to hug his neck with her slobbery hand.

" 'Night Papa," she said sleepily. Yes, she called him Papa. He remembered the first time the small child had uttered the words, her first words, surprising both him and Violet. The three siblings had only ever referred to each other by their first names, and so had expected Beatrice to do the same. He had felt so guilty that first time, thinking himself a poor substitute for a real father, but Violet had reassured him. She had said that she was jealous that the baby hadn't said Mama first, making him laugh and feel a secret sense of pride. Sunny, even now, would interchange their first names and Beatrice's names for them after hearing her say it so much. Klaus was sure that Sunny probably liked the idea of having a mother and father, also. Their little family was odd, and relationships easily confused, as each one played an untraditional role in the household.

Klaus kissed the youngest on the head, "Goodnight." He turned to Sunny's bed, kissed her head again, and turning of the light he told her, "Goodnight. See you in the morning"

Now, feeling calm in his bed, the words of the long chapter started to blur a little bit as his eyes became tired. He pulled his glasses off to rub his eyes, thinking that sleep sounded pretty good, but he only had a few more pages to get through. He had just put his glasses back on and picked up the book again when Violet knocked on his open door and came right in without waiting for an answer.

"Hey," she said, looking at him briefly as she walked over to his dresser to rifle through a drawer. This was also a normal nighttime routine. Even though Violet had a drawer full of pajamas, she invariably preferred to wear a pair of Klaus's boxers to bed. He had asked her once why she didn't just take some to her room and keep them there, but she had only shook her head at him. "It's fine this way," she had said.

"Goodnight," Violet said curtly and started toward the door with a pair of blue boxers in her hand. Was she still upset about his ride home from school today?

"Violet?" he said, sitting up and putting the book to the side. He held his hand out to her when she looked over her shoulder at him. She sighed, her shoulders losing some of their tenseness. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her hands. "What's going on?" he asked her gently.

She didn't answer for a long time, trying to find words. Her cheeks were heating up already. Lord, she did not want to cry.

"Violet?" he asked again. "You can talk to me. Just say whatever it is you're thinking."

"I don't know how to say it without sounding completely insane," her voice shaking already.

"Whatever you have to say won't make me love you any less. You know that," he encouraged. "What's bothering you? Are you still upset about this afternoon?" he prompted.

"No… yes! It's so stupid. I've been thinking about it all day." Now that she started the words poured out quickly in a maze of incoherence. "Of course there are going to be girls. Look at you, laying there like God's gift to women," she said waving her arm at his body. "But, they'll never understand, will they, and they'll never accept us, this family, I mean, and then they'll take you away." Violet was rambling now and Klaus's eyebrows were scrunched together, trying to follow her vague reasoning. "What about Beatrice?" she turned on him accusingly. "She thinks we're her parents. What will it mean to her when you bring home a strange girl? How will you explain our situation to them, to anyone? And then," her voice broke and she pressed her palms to her eyes to keep from crying.

"And then..?" Klaus prompted her again.

Violet sniffed and rubbed the back of her hand across her nose. She shook her head.

"Violet, what?"

"And then," she took a deep breath to steady her voice. "And then, I realized you were right. I was jealous. So jealous that I felt sick. I hated that nice girl who gave you a ride home and made you laugh. I can't stand the thought of you leaving us… of leaving me," She cried again. "and one day you will."

Violet was actually surprised that it had taken so long for this particular topic of extra-familial relationships to come up. Most kids started dating in their teens, and sisters and brothers only cared if the other's virtue came into question, but they hadn't exactly had a normal childhood. Still, she knew that most people had had several boyfriends or girlfriends or might even be married by the time they were Klaus's or Violet's age. Maybe it would have gone over better if Klaus had been interested in the other sex a few years ago, but now that he had gone so long without any seeming interest in dating, Violet had grown comfortable in her position as the most important girl in his life.

Klaus sat still, thinking this information over, face complacent. Boys could be so unemotional! "What would make you happy, Violet?"

She heaved a loud sigh. "What I've been thinking today have probably been the most selfish thoughts I have ever had."

"You are far from selfish," he said as he rubbed her elbow, urging her to continue.

"Yes, I am." Violet paused a long time, staring at her fidgeting hands, before she blurted out. "I want you to stay with me... and the girls, and... pretend that we are a family."

"We are a family."

"Yes, I know... but what if we let everyone think that we're Beatrice and Sunny's parents? What if we pretended to be married?"

"Married?" Klaus asked deadpan, jaw dropping just a little.

"Please, just listen to what I have to say, okay?" she stood abruptly and began to pace briskly around the room, Klaus's eyes glued to her form. She was also lean, not quite tall, but with shapely legs, long dark hair the color of his, and freckles across her cheeks and nose. Her lips were full and looks so soft as she continued to talk. "What if we pretend that we're married. Well, I mean we could procure the right documents. It would look perfectly legal. We already have the same last name. Most people already think the girls are our children. Would it hurt to propagate that lie? Wouldn't it be safer for all of us? We wouldn't have to worry about social workers or anyone else finding out the truth of how we got Beatrice, and taking the girls from us." She stopped her pacing at Klaus's side, looking into his face. "I realize that it would be a lot for you to sacrifice. I know it's a lot to ask. I'll understand if you don't want to." Violet's eyes were dark with sadness. "We'll find a way to make things work out, no matter what." she promised uncertainly, pulling gently at the hair on top of his head, then leaned down to place a kiss there.

"Well, I'll give it some thought," he said quietly. Violet nodded and bid him goodnight.

Klaus stared at the open door that she just exited, blinking his eyes. He took his glasses off and set them on the bedside table. Reading the rest of the chapter was out of the question now. He switched the light off and readjusted his pillows. He closed his eyes and let a large smile stretch across his face. Klaus had a secret. A big secret. There was a reason that Klaus had never had girlfriends, or sex for that matter. He was one hundred percent in love with his sister, Violet. It hadn't been until quite recently, though, that he had felt that something needed to be done about it. Just being with her, in safety and normalcy, after all they had been through, had been quite enough for a long time. He could play his role as man of the house, do his part to keep the household running, and be a good father to the girls, but something was definitely missing. He wanted Violet to love him back. He wanted her, all of her, and it seemed like things were definitely headed in the right direction.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day started out like every other. Violet cooked breakfast, packed lunches for the girls, and made sure they had everything they needed placed into their bags for school. Klaus rode along with her to drop Sunny and Beatrice off for school, the elder two turning in the front seat to say hasty "goodbyes' and 'have a good days' while their teachers ushered the children into their classrooms. Violet dropped Klaus off for his morning class and promised to take a look at his car. Not much else was said. After closing the car door he dipped his head to look into the window. "See you tonight," Klaus said with a small wave. Violet only nodded with a tight smile.

Next stop, the library, where the "Silver Beast', Klaus's moniker for the old station wagon, lay dead as a doornail in it's parking spot. Violet determined that it could be the alternator and drove to the autoparts shop not too far away. They knew her there, for she was always working on Klaus's car. Why he didn't get a newer one, she didn't know, but she did enjoy working as the 'Silver Beast's' personal mechanic. It was a thrill to keep that old car running.

As she paid for the part, Violet's cell phone rang. The caller id read Washington Elementary. It was Beatrice's teacher saying that the little girl had complained of a bellyache and could Violet come and get her?

"Sure. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Do I come to the classroom or to the office? Ok, I'll get her at the office. Yes, thank you," was Violet's one-sided conversation with Mrs. Hempstein.

Twenty minutes later Violet was strapping Beatrice into her carseat. The child seemed fine, chattering away as usual.

"Beatrice, we have to stop by the library to work on Papa's car. It might take a few minutes. Can you be patient while I do that?"

"Yes Mama. I have my colors. I'll be good."

"I know you will. You're always my good girl, Bea," Violet said, smiling at the young girl.

Back at the library, Violet lifted the hood of the old wagon and got to work with her tools. She was just attaching the jumper cables to her own car when a pretty girl with red hair walked by, looking curiously at her.

"Hey there, you must be Violet," she said in a friendly way. "I'm Jennifer. I have Biology with Klaus."

"Nice to meet you," Violet replied, wiping her greasy hands on a towel that she kept in her trunk, already feeling that jealous monster rise in her belly.

"Glad to see he has someone looking out for him," Jennifer said as she nodded towards the wagon. "Klaus should be here any minute, actually. We're meeting here to work on a project for Professor Dean."

"Violet?" she heard her brother's voice behind her. "Hey there," he said, smiling and laying a hand on her back, rather pleased to see her. "I see you've met my lab partner, Jennifer?"

"Yes, she was just introducing herself to me." Violet turned to look at Jennifer. "Thanks for giving Klaus a ride home yesterday. That was really kind of you."

"Anything for Klaus," Jennifer beamed at him.

"Papa!" Beatrice hollered loudly from the backseat of Violet's car, shooting out of the car and into Klaus's arms.

"What in the world are you doing here? Didn't we just drop you off at school?" Klaus questioned her, surprised.

"Mama came to get me because I have a bellyache!" she said, quite cheerfully for someone who didn't feel good.

"Oh, you poor thing," Klaus told her with mock sympathy. "Your belly hurts? Well, maybe this will fix it," and he began to tickle her belly while she laughed loudly and squirmed in his arms.

"You're not sick," he accused her. "You just wanted Mama all to yourself, didn't you, you little sneak?"

"I am sick!" Beatrice insisted. "Mama is going to take my temperature, and make me a snack, and spend all day with me, right?" she asked hopefully, looking at Violet.

"Of course I'll take care of you, Bea." Violet was actually looking forward to spending a few hours with the little girl, and didn't mind very much that she had lied to come home, although they couldn't let her make a habit out of it.

"Klaus," Jennifer interrupted, "I didn't know you had a daughter." She looked confused and a little disappointed.

"Two, actually." Klaus gave Violet a little wink. "Beatrice is our youngest."

"Really? How long have you two been together, if you don't mind me asking?"

Violet was looking at him, intrigued as to how he would answer this. "It's really hard to say. Violet and I have known one another since we were very young. I guess we've always been together." His answer was vague but effective. "Anyway," he redirected the conversation back to Violet, "is the car working now? Violet is a mechanical genius!"

"I was just going to give it a jump," she said as she climbed into the driver's seat to turn the key. The engine roared into life. "I'll let it charge just a few minutes, then take Beatrice home. I'll see you, later?"

"Yeah," he handed Beatrice to Violet as she climbed out of the wagon. "Thanks for fixing the car. You are brilliant, you know that?" He gave Violet an unexpected peck on the lips, and gave Beatrice a raspberry on each of her cheeks, making her laugh again.

Jennifer just stood, staring at them. Now who was jealous? Klaus motioned for her to lead the way up the steps to the library. He turned and gave Violet another wink and a wave, leaving her shaking her head with an incredulous smile on her face.

Then she drove to the grocery store with Bea to pick up a few things for the weekend. On Saturdays they liked to make special meals , with a nice dessert for the girls. At home, she tried to settle into making a pie for tomorrow, letting the youngest Baudelaire roll the dough for the crust. She found cooking to be a little like inventing. Going through recipes, mixing ingredients, and using tools to create made it enjoyable. Usually she could lose herself to these familiar routines, but not today. Her hands were jittery. Her body was jittery. She had to remind herself to take deep breaths.

Upon waking this morning, Violet had been embarrassed about all that she had said to Klaus the night before. Surely, she had overreacted and overthought the whole situation. But, now that she had brought it out in the open, she would just have to face the consequences. Klaus would either agree to her proposition or think she was absolutely nuts and have her committed to the nearest insane asylum. She might just take herself down to the asylum right now and check herself in, she felt so undone today, because Violet had a secret. A big secret. One that she had not been willing to confess, even to herself, until just a few weeks ago. She was in love with Klaus.

Oh, for a long time, she had thought what a wonderful husband he would be to some girl one day. Klaus had so many wonderful attributes. The siblings hardly ever fought and were usually quick to make up when they did, because neither one of them liking the idea of the other being cross. He was a wonderful father. Goodness, she could watch how caring and gentle he was with the little girls all day long and love him only for that if it came to it. But, recently something had changed.

The catalyst had been on a late Sunday morning, a few weeks ago. Sundays were their lazy days. They would wake up late, letting the little girls eat sugar cereal and watch cartoons most of the day while they the older two got household chores done. Klaus had been out mowing the lawn. The grass was starting to grow quickly now with the spring rain and warmer weather. Violet was getting some laundry done and had a stack of folded towels in her arms to put away in the bathroom linen closet.

Their bathroom door was notorious for opening since the latch didn't work. Violet should probably have fixed that by now, but it didn't bother her much, because she didn't want the little girls getting themselves locked into the bathroom. The bathroom door was cracked now, and as she approached she could hear the shower running. Klaus must have finished with the lawn. Violet hesitated a moment, not wanting to invade his privacy, but wanting to finish her chores. Not feeling very guilty, she squeezed through the semi open door. She would get in and get out, and Klaus would be none the wiser, and he might even enjoy having a fresh towel. That is not what happened.

She had meant to head straight for the linen closet, but she peeked over at the shower to make sure Klaus wasn't looking. The bathroom, just like the girls' bedroom, was princess perfect, with a white carpet and a clear shower curtain that had Hello Kitty faces printed across it, one of Beatrice's favorites. The sight of Klaus's naked body, seen clearly through the curtain, arrested her only partway across the bathroom. She found she couldn't, or was it, didn't want to move. Klaus's tall frame faced the shower head, his arm braced against the wall as he leaned into the water, sometimes dunking his head under the shower stream. He had a farmer's tan. His neck and arms were a golden brown, but his back, bottom and legs were much paler. All this was interesting of course, but not what kept her attention.

His jaw was clenched and his eyes were squeezed shut as water dripped down his face. He was holding his penis, fully erect, in his hand, pumping it slowly up and down. The muscles in his arms and shoulders were tense. Every now and then he would involuntarily buck his hips into his fist. As she watched, his breathing became ragged and his movements erratic.

"Oh god, Violet," he said in a low, husky voice. Violet startled and her eyes jumped up to Klaus's face, thinking he had caught her staring at him, but he was still inside his own head, his eyes closed. He hadn't seen her. He was still pumping himself softly, squirting his semen onto the tub floor to run down the drain. Oh. My. God.

Violet turned tail and had run all the way back to her room, still carrying the stack of clean towels. She dropped them onto the bed and sat down next to them. She had to bite the palm of her hand to keep from squealing. It had been a very odd feeling. Exhilarating, against her better judgment, to think that Klaus had been masturbating to the thought of her. What had he imagined with his eyes closed? Then she felt a deep shame, for feeling so excited, because having those sorts of thoughts about your siblings were taboo. Even so, the whole episode had been very arousing and she had to fight a strong urge to just reach down her pants and pleasure herself right then, remembering Klaus's wet body, and the way he had touched himself. Yes, Klaus was a lot of good things. He was smart, handsome, kind, generous to a fault, protective, and had become quite self-confident in recent years, an attribute that Violet desperately wished she could share, but this? This was the first time she had known that Klaus was sexy.

As she sat there on the edge of her bed, lost in her thoughts, Klaus had stopped in her doorway. He wore a small smirk, sweats and a tee shirt, and his hair was still dripping onto his shoulders. She stared at him, silent and eyes round, as he walked toward her, but he only lifted the towels from the bed and headed back to the open doorway.

"I'll just put these away now, okay?" he said with a tease over his shoulder. All she could do was nod and stare after him. Oh. My. God.

Ever since that Sunday morning she had been plagued with naughty thoughts or imagined scenarios about her brother. They would sneak into her mind with the slightest provocation. Maybe Klaus would be helping Sunny learn her spelling words, or he could be helping to cook supper, or especially when he was sitting in his bed doing homework, relaxed and unaware of what he was physically doing to his sister, that she would find herself staring at him, wondering. Now, the idea of him with another girl had become completely unacceptable to her. But really, she had to be reasonable. Klaus might want a family someday, children of his own, not stuck with his sister for the rest of his life. She couldn't expect him to remain celibate his whole life, for surely they could never act on their lustful feelings. Could they? It would be wrong, illegal even. "But so is pretending we're married," her mind niggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Supper that night was uneventful. The little girls were too distracted by Hammy, Sunny's class pet hamster, to eat very much. It had been her turn to bring the small rodent home to take care of over the weekend. The girls had scarfed down their food quickly in order to get back to watching Hammy run endlessly in his wheel. Beatrice found this particularly hilarious.

Violet soon took the girls off to get their baths. Sunny insisted she was old enough to take a shower, but Beatrice would always cry if Sunny didn't bathe with her. When she came back into the kitchen, Klaus was elbow deep in warm soapy water, washing dishes. He still wore his jeans and the long sleeve button up, with the sleeves rolled up high, that he had worn to class that day. He noticed that Violet had already raided his drawer for she was dressed in a pair of his grey plaid boxers and tank top. He glanced at her as she jumped up to sit on the counter opposite the sink and then went back to gazing out the open window to the gathering darkness. The wind played with the new buds on the cherry trees and it rained down pink blossoms.

"So," Violet began from behind him. "Have you given any thought to what we talked about last night?"

"I have," Klaus replied, rinsing the last dish and laying it on a towel on the counter to dry.

"Well? What are your thoughts?" she asked, only a little shake to her voice, belying her nervousness.

Klaus turned and leaned back against the sink, drying his hands off, and looking at her for a moment. "Well, I agree with a lot of what you said, Violet. I think it is very important to protect our family...and you are right. I could never imagine telling someone what we've been through, trying to make them understand. I don't think anyone but us could ever fully accept what we've got here. Therein lies one of our problems. In order to make this work we'll always be living a lie. Maybe even have to lie to Sunny and Beatrice, so that they never accidentally spill the truth." He said all of this seriously. "But, I think that is something I am willing to do in order to protect our family."

"I understand. I've thought of that, too. Sometimes it feels like we've already led people astray, we just have to make sure to never let ourselves slip," she said, almost relieved that this was his concern. She was willing to lie to keep them all together. She had done worse. "It was pretty easy today, to make your friend think we were Beatrice's parents. I'm sorry if that ruined the friendship you had with her," she said apologetically. "She seemed pretty disappointed."

Klaus only shrugged and pushed himself off from the sink and seemingly stalked over to her, reeking of confidence. He couldn't help a small smirk from forming on his lips as he placed a hand on each side of her at the edge of the kitchen counter. Violet sat very still, though her heart beat fast.

"There is another issue I would like to discuss, before we make any decisions," he said, his face too close and too far away from hers at the same time. She immediately thought of the small kiss he had given her earlier.

"And…what is that?" Violet asked nervously, swallowing. Her brother had a certain charm that he used to persuade people, and though he hardly ever used this secret power on her, he was releasing it full force now. He looked at her eyes and then at her lips as he spoke.

"Sex."

"Well… what I mean, I don't …?" she stuttered lamely. "What do you mean?"

"You want us to pretend to be married?" Violet nodded. "Do you want us to have sex?" he asked curiously. "Married people have sex."

"Well…It isn't right, is it? For siblings to have sex." she said.

He scoffed, "Or pretend to be married. If we're living outside of society's norms anyway, why should it matter?" he argued.

"Klaus, that's different," knowing full well it wasn't.

"Do you want me?" he insisted, letting his hands move closer to her hips, drawing small circles there with his thumbs. She could only stare at him speechless. "Are you going to pretend that you don't know how much I want you? Did you run back to your room to put your fingers in your panties after you saw me come in the shower with your name on my lips?" Klaus's voice was low, his eyes trained on her lips. He had moved very close to her now, standing between her legs, his hips flush with the counter. She should have been offended by his crass words, but his nearness and clear intentions were making her dizzy and very aroused, besides the fact that what he said was very close to the truth. "Do you think I haven't noticed you staring at me? What have you been imagining, Violet?" His hands ran firmly up and down her sides, fingers dipping under the hem of her tank top, then sliding up her back, only skin beneath his palms.

"Do you want me, Violet?" he whispered, his breath against her lips. Violet closed her eyes and her head fell back a little. She reached up to hold his neck and rake her fingers though the soft curls at the nape of his neck. She was so ashamed. How quickly she dismissed her morals for her own happiness.

"God, Klaus. Some days it's all I can think about," she confessed breathlessly. Klaus took no time in kissing her. As soon as the words left her lips, his mouth was on hers, kissing her with desperation. His arms reached all the way up the back of her shirt to come out the top and cradle her head as he pressed their torsos tightly together. He drank deeply of her mouth, his tongue running over hers. She let him do as he pleased to her mouth. It felt amazing and all she could do under this onslaught of lips and tongues was to hold on to him for dear life.

He finally let go of her mouth to kiss her chin and down her jaw to her neck where he placed hot, open-mouthed kisses there. His hands were free to come back to her sides and he let his thumbs brush the side of her breasts. Her skin was smooth and soft. He longed to touch and taste every part of her, had wanted this for too long and every pent up desire was making him hurry, hurry. Violet was supple under his touch, lolling her head to the side to allow him better access to the sensitive skin of her neck. She kept her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers gently massaging his scalp.

He ran his hands to her hips and down her legs to wrap them around himself. He pick her up and carried her to the sofa, where he sat down, so that she straddled his lap. She seemed surprised to find herself in this position, but Klaus wasted no time continuing to kiss her. She sat taller than him now and he cradled her head in his hands, pulling her face to his to reach her lips. He let her control the kissing now, while he pulled her hips directly over his and let his hand run idly up and down her thighs, brushing his fingers under the hem of the little pair of shorts she was wearing, touching her curves there.

Soon she broke for breath, but he assaulted her neck again, and felt goosebumps rise across her skin. Pulling her tank top down with one finger as he went, he worked kisses down the middle of her chest, until he had a taut nipple in his mouth.

"Klaus," Violet sighed, holding his head there and arching into him, hips rolling. They were lost to pleasure, and to time, when they heard Sunny's call from the bathroom.

"Violet! We're all pruned. Can we get out of the bath now?" Sunny hollered from down the hall.

Violet jumped back in Klaus's lap at hearing Sunny's voice, suddenly ashamed of what they had been doing. She quickly covered herself up. "Coming!" she called back to Sunny over her shoulder. "I'll be right there, okay?"

She looked back at Klaus with an apologetic smile. "Maybe… do you think we're moving too fast?" guilt evident on her face, her cheeks red.

Klaus sat back against the couch with a groan of frustration. He ran his hands through his hair, making it stand up. "God, Violet. Do we need more time to get to know each other, first?" he asked sarcastically. "Should we meet each other's parents or ask each other what our favorite colors or... or foods are?" He closed his eyes and shook his head.

Violet stood up from his lap, already half turned toward the hall to the bathroom, trying not to cry. "Well, I'll just go check on the girls, then," she said without looking at him.

Violet finished getting the little girls ready for bed. She forced a cheerful smile and talked with them about their little heart's desires as she brushed their hair, watched them brush their teeth, and helped them get their pajamas picked out.

"What about a story?" Beatrice asked.

"Of course," answered Violet, "go get your Papa." Moments later Klaus came down the hall carrying Beatrice in one arm. Meeting her eyes briefly, he gave Violet a tight smile, but walked past her into the girl's room. She watched him settle into his usual chair, the girls tucked into his sides. She saw him visibly relax and breathed a little easier herself. She didn't understand herself, sometimes.

She stood outside the bedroom and listened to Klaus, her brother, her lover, tuck in their little girls. He was so gentle and patient with them. She knew him inside and out and he knew her just as well. She loved him so much. Violet didn't know what part exactly that she was afraid of, this change in their relationship, but she knew it wasn't him that she feared. He would never hurt her. He came out, closing the door to a crack behind him and seemed relieved to see her standing there. He caught her up into his arms and buried his face in her hair. "I'm so sorry," Klaus apologized. "I didn't mean to be such a jerk. I was frustrated, but that is no excuse to speak to you in such a way."

"I know," she answered him. "It's already all forgiven, Klaus. It's okay for you to feel frustrated."

He pulled back to look at her earnestly. "I meant what I said, Violet. I want you, all of you, but of course, I'm not going to force you into anything you're not ready for. Just, please,... come to my room. Stay with me tonight. We can talk and take as much time as you want."

She nodded, accepting. "Okay." He took her hand and led her down the hall to his room and quietly shut the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

"At least you can't see my cheeks blush in the dark," Violet said quietly in the darkened room, only the soft moonlight coming through the window illuminated their faces. Violet and Klaus lay facing each other in his bed, the window open to the cool night air letting a light breeze blow in, making the curtains billow and rustle. They were partially covered by Klaus's brown comforter and Klaus mindlessly rubbed his thumb up and down her forearm, because even the littlest touches meant he was still touching her. Relaxing easily into one another's familiar presence, they still couldn't quite calm the thrill of this new emotion that felt like electricity buzzing through them.

Klaus reached up to brush her warm cheek. "I like it when you blush. It helps me know what you're feeling." They were quiet a while. All evening had been small, quiet conversations dotted with long silences. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but there was the lingering knowing, remembering what the other had felt like in their arms, with no boundaries between them, that they wanted something else to fill the silence.

"You know," he finally started the conversation. "You don't have to worry about me bringing someone else home. I have been in love with you since I was probably 16," he confessed, unashamed. "I would be willing to spend the rest of my life just being with you, if that's what you decide you want. But I… I think you should know, that we could be really great together."

"How do you know? What if you regret it?" Violet interrupted, speaking to the doubts that had been on her mind. "What if you're actually disappointed after being with me? What if, right in the middle, you're like, yuck, this is my sister?"

He huffed a small laugh. "Impossible."

"I mean it. I don't have any experience. I could be a terrible lover."

"Well," he laughed again. "We'll just have to practice." She saw his eyebrows wiggle up and down suggestively in the moonlight.

"It might not be everything you imagined it to be," she said seriously. "What if this is a big mistake? We won't be able to take it back. I don't want to lose you."

He shrugged. "We can't know, can we, until we try. We can ask what if's until we're blue in the face. Anyway, that concern is irrelevant. I love you more than life itself. This family has absolutely everything I need, you and our little girls."

"Klaus, what about having your own children? Wouldn't you like to do that one day? You won't be able to have children with me."

"Hmmm, is that something you want, Violet?" he asked thoughtfully, gently brushing a hand over her hair, picturing her with a sweet round belly.

"No, not at all," Violet said vehemently. "We are raising two little girls, already. I would never dream of bringing another innocent, vulnerable life into this unpredictable world. I worry enough about Sunny and Beatrice. Gracious, no."

"Well, I feel exactly the same way." Klaus paused. "I have a confession. Please, don't be mad. I didn't tell you." Violet didn't know what to expect. "Do you remember, last summer, after I turned twenty, and I had the flu for a few days?"

"Yes." Violet answered skeptically.

"Well… and I am so sorry I lied to you, Violet," he apologized, "but I feel very strongly on the topic of having children, and I was sure you would try to talk me out of it, but I had a vasectomy. I can't have children anymore."

Violet did remember. It had been odd, Klaus coming home in the middle of the day, walking tenderly, when he should have been in his class. She had been making beds when she thought she heard the front door close and walked into the living room to see Klaus leaning on the back of the couch, shoulders slumped and eye's closed. Violet had rushed to him to inquire what was wrong. He had seemed reluctant to meet her eye, now that she thought about it. He had brushed off her worried hands, stating he thought he had the flu. He had coughed, was it fake?, and then winced. "I'm just going to head to bed, if you don't mind, Violet." he had said, trying to sound reassuring. He did look pale and tired. She tried to feel his head for fever, but he pulled away before she could reach him.

Violet had let her arm drop, uselessly. "Okay. I'll come check on you in a bit. Would you like a glass of water?"

"Maybe later, if you don't mind," and he had turned into his room and shut the door behind him. He had lain in his room until evening, when Violet brought him some toast and water and he asked her if she could bring some pain killers. He stayed around the house the next day, too, carefully avoiding too much movement. Violet had innocently thought that surely the flu brings aches and pains, but wondered at his lack of fever, or congestion. Klaus was never one to watch much television, but that day he sat on the couch, zoned out in his pajamas, watching old movies and reruns until the girls got home.

"Klaus, how could you?" Violet sat up in the bed. "You're so young. You can't know that is always how you'll feel about having children."

"Exactly," he replied simply. "I never want to change my mind. What we've been through as children could happen to anyone and I never want to be responsible for that."

"Oh, Klaus." Violet said regretfully, but understanding, laying down again and rubbing his cheek. "You should've told me. I'm sure that was terrible to go through alone," she rubbed her thumb across his lips. "Life's not too bad now, is it? Aren't you happy now?" Klaus grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

"Yes, I'm happy." Violet scooted a little closer to him, adjusting her head onto his pillow.

"So, that time in the shower, when I saw you… well, you know. What were you imagining… to have happened with me?" Violet asked, curiosity raging.

"Well," Klaus said thoughtfully, smiling shyly. He kept her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. "I imagine how it will feel to be surrounded by you. All of your skin against mine, or how your lips might feel against my body...what enchanting sounds you might make when I kiss you just here," his hand moved to her neck, and to brush the sides of her breast, "or there." He paused while he thought. "I imagine moving inside you, the way our bodies will move together but against each other, too. I wonder how you will look, just when… just when the pleasure becomes too much."

"Show me," Violet asked him quietly, suddenly feeling an ache of emptiness in her belly, a deep arousal, the need to have Klaus overwhelming her.

Klaus did not plunder her mouth as he had earlier in the evening. He rolled toward her, bringing his face close to hers, slowly, watching her lips tremble in anticipation. Oh, the kiss was full and warm and sweet and slow. His tongue met hers softly. He kissed her mouth until she clutched at his shoulders and his collar. Letting her lips slide down to the corner of his mouth, she kissed past his jawline to lick his adam's apple. She realized all of a sudden that he still had his day clothes on and she began unbuttoning the long sleeve shirt he had been wearing all day. When his shirt fell open, Violet laid back and used both hands to reach into his shirt, wrap her arms around his back and pull his body over hers.

Klaus held himself gently over her, cradling her neck and kissing her mouth firmly again, taking his turn to kiss along the sweet curve of her shoulder and sucking at the hollow of her collarbone. He sat up, straddling her legs to pull his shirt off. He took a second to look at her, hair tousled now and lips wet and red from his kisses. Her nipples shown through her white shirt. She was looking at him, too, gazing at his arms and chest, which had a smattering of soft brown hair. As much as he wanted to rip Violet's little tank top right off over her head, he would go slow. He would make her want him as much as he wanted her.

He leaned down to where her belly peeked out of the bottom of her top. The skin was so smooth as he pushed his palms up her sides underneath the top, making a little more room to kiss between the hem of the shirt and the waistline of her shorts. He kissed across her belly, pushing her shirt up just high enough to swirl his tongue around her belly button. His fingers hooked into the waistband of the shorts and he slowly pulled them down and off, kissing exposed skin all the way down. On the way back up he pushed her legs apart to kiss the inside of her thighs and back up to her belly. He could see that her panties were soaked and he wanted to touch her there. Kneeling between her legs Klaus pushed his hands up her thighs, right up under her panties, to brush his thumbs over her slick, sensitive nub.

Violet let out a low moan and bucked her hips just a little. "Does that feel good?" he asked her.

"Yes," Violet nodded, fisting the sheets because she didn't know what to do with her hands.

He pulled her panties down over her bottom, then over her knees, leaving her exposed for a moment, but shyness got the better of her and she quickly closed her thighs. Klaus started over, kissing her knees and up her outer thighs, using his hands to push underneath her bottom to knead the curvy flesh. Soon enough, she relaxed her legs again, and he was able to trail kisses up the inside of her thighs.

Klaus glanced up at Violet from between her legs. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was whispering to herself over and over. "Oh God, oh God, oh God…" Her muscles were tense with anticipation. Klaus ran his finger lightly through her pubic hair, spreading her apart, before leaning down to lick and suck at her swollen bud. When he made contact, Violet's mantra got louder and louder. She grabbed his hair and curled her fingers to hold him there, doing that lovely thing to her body, intermittently moving her pelvis against his mouth when she thought he wasn't going fast enough. It felt completely amazing, his warm tongue sliding on her skin, but there was an ache deep inside. She felt that emptiness again and wanted Klaus to fill her completely.

Violet pulled gently at his hair, urging him up her body. He laid over her, kissing her again, wrapping his arms around her and rolling them over so she was on top, straddling his waist with her bare bottom. Klaus scooted them back in the bed so he could rest his back against the pillows and headboard. Violet looked surprised and sinful, her hair messy and mouth red. Klaus squeezed her thighs and her bottom, running his hands up her sides to pull her little tank top over her head, finally.

She was bare and beautiful before him. Looking at her hard enough to make her blush, Klaus delicately cupped her breasts, ran his thumbs over her nipples once, then was crushing her to him in a heated kiss. Violet's hands were everywhere she could reach, scratching at the soft stubble on his cheeks, kneading his shoulders, dragging her fingers through his soft chest hairs, which she had always longed to do, to pull at his nipples.

Klaus pulled her bottom up towards him, so that she stood on her knees in front of him. She held his shoulders to steady herself while he sucked at her nipples, hard enough to make her cry out and arch her back. One of his hands followed down along the cleft of her backside to swirl the wetness that gathered there. His fingers probed her entrance but didn't go in.

"Klaus… Please," she bucked against his fingers.

"What do you want, Violet?" switching to the other breast. She could only shake her head, fairly lost to lust, as he continued to pleasure her. Her legs were already wobbly with need.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked her.

Violet shook her head again. "No, don't stop," she demanded.

"Do you want me, Violet?" he asked, voice husky with desire. "Look at me." Violet had to think to remember how to open her eyes, and when she met his, he asked her again. "Do you want me?"

She nodded her head, "I do. I love you."

Klaus's breath caught in his chest and his throat burned with emotion. It took a few seconds before he trusted his voice enough to say, "I love you, too." Violet leaned back to sit on her heels. She was totally naked and Klaus was still half dressed. She placed wet, openmouthed kisses on his neck and chest while she unbuckled his belt, popped his button, and unzipped his trousers. Klaus was breathing rapidly now. She hooked her fingers in the belt loops and crawled backward off of him, urging him to lift his bottom, to pull his pants off. She repeated the procedure for his boxer shorts. She looked him over as she crawled back up his body. He was so erect, it looked shiny in the moonlight, and it stood up from his pelvis to lay on his belly. She ran her hand over it as she straddled his lap again to kiss his lips. He gasped into her mouth. Oh, it felt too good. He pulled her hand away to wrap it around his neck.

Without warning he had flipped them over again. Their torsos pressed together, he bucked his hips into hers, sliding his erection through her wetness several times, earning him several enchanting moans from Violet. On one thrust his penis entered her a little, causing Violet to break the kiss. "Do you think it will hurt?"

"No," Klaus shook his head, then, "I don't know. No." He pressed in a little further. "Put your legs around me, okay?" and he urged her by lifting one of her thighs. She was opened to him now, and Klaus slid easily all the way into her tight vagina without resistance. He pulled out slowly once and thrust back in. She was all wet heat and warm skin. They were both puddles of arousal. Klaus had wanted this for so long and it was so amazing he felt like crying.

He paused a minute, breathing deeply, trying to let his body calm down, but Violet was impatiently pushing her hips against his. She felt so full and stretched. She was already so close, she needed only a little more.

"I'm sorry," he breathed a laugh against her lips. "It feels too good. I'm not going to last very long."

"Please, Klaus." she begged. "I need you." So he moved inside her and she surrounded him deliciously. Their kisses and breaths were hot, and he lasted longer than he thought, as they lost themselves to sensation. Violet could feel her orgasm start as a tingling at the top of her spine that rolled all the way down to her toes, causing goosebumps to rise on her arms and belly. Her womb contracted making her legs shake and thighs tighten involuntarily around Klaus's waist. She clutched at Klaus's back and sobbed out his name. Violet's orgasm pushed him over the edge. Unable to hold on second more, he buried his face in Violet's neck and spilled into her body. Then, to his embarrassment, he did cry.

Klaus had not felt so overwhelmed with emotion since Beatrice had been born and her mother had died, five years ago. He kept his face deep in Violet's neck and held her body so tight, remaining inside of her for now, seeking comfort. Violet kissed his temple and rubbed circles on his back, making gentle shushing sounds as she felt her body relax under his comfortable weight. She let her legs fall to the bed and reached for the comforter that was now balled up at the side of the bed, covering their warm bodies against the cool breeze blowing in from the window.

After a long moment, Klaus rolled off of Violet onto his back and pulled her to his chest, using a corner of the blanket to wipe his face. Violet felt sated and sleepy, unconcerned for Klaus's tears, for she felt confident of his love in that moment. The whole experience had been perfectly wonderful and satisfying, putting an end to her doubts, for it had felt wholly right to her, and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life in Klaus's arms and in his bed.

But she teased him, anyway. "I warned you, you might be disappointed, but still, it hurts a girl's feelings when it all ends in tears," she chuckled at him, running her fingers through his chest hairs again.

Klaus laughed at himself, too. "I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me." Violet could feel the vibrations of his voice in his chest, where her ear was pressed. "I was hoping you wouldn't have to question my virility and my masculinity all at the same time, but…" He squeezed her shoulder and rubbed his palm over her arm.

"Don't apologize," she said, leaning her face up for a kiss. "It was perfect."

"It's just…I have wanted this for so long, it's hard to believe that it's actually happening. I feel like the life I've wanted is finally beginning. Violet, I love you so much," he said, running his fingers though the ends of her hair and kissing the top of her head. "I have never been happier than I am right now."


	6. Chapter 6

Violet opened her eyes to the very pale light that comes right before the sun rises. Klaus's room was chilly because they had fallen asleep with the window open. The two had rolled apart during the night, but Klaus had kept his fingers entwined with hers. His face was peaceful in sleep, and without his glasses he looked younger. Last night had been a revelation to her, a sweet satisfaction knowing that Klaus truly loved her and wanted a future with her. Looking at his slumbering form now, emotion overwhelmed her. She wanted Klaus to know how much she cherished him and how grateful she felt to be the one that he loved.

A glance at Klaus's alarm clock told her it was well before six a.m. and the girls would be asleep for several hours yet. She carefully closed the distance between their bodies and placed a chaste kiss to Klaus's lips. She planted several kisses on his face before he began to gain consciousness. As soon as she knew he was awake she ran her fingers over his chest and the soft hair there, following a dark line of hair down, dipping beneath the comforter, to brush over his belly button.

He hadn't fully opened his eyes yet, but Klaus tangled his fingers in her messy hair to cradle her head and kiss her, making a low hum of pleasure in his throat. Violet pushed her hand down along his outer thigh and back up his inner thigh to feel his erection, which was growing quickly with her touches. She held him lightly, softly squeezing and stroking, making him lay his head back on the pillow, concentrating on the feel of her soft hand wrapped around him.

She moved her hand away to lift her leg over his waist, centering herself over his body, enveloping him in her moist heat that pressed onto him as she sat up. Violet let her hands idly rub his sides, rolling her pelvis over him with sweet, slick friction. Klaus watched her intently, the color rising in her cheeks and blooming down her chest. Her breasts were soft pale swells of skin with dusky pink nipples that stood erect in the chilly air of the room. Her waist tapered, to swell again at the hips, thighs lean but curvy. Her pubic hair matched his own, but he tried not to dwell on that fact.

"Klaus," she whispered, gaining his attention back to her face. She lifted herself up on her knees a bit and he reached between them to line up his erection with her entrance, hooking the head just inside. Violet was careful with him, didn't want to hurt him in her inexperience, so lowered herself gently, feeling an ache that must be leftover from last night's activities.

Klaus let out a breath of a laugh. He could hardly believe this wasn't a dream. "Can you wake me up every morning like this?"

"If you like," said Violet, slowly lifting her body up and down his shaft, taking her time. Pulling her hair all to one side she leaned down, hands on his chest, to kiss him softly then resumed her position over him, moving him in and out of her body. The next time she leaned for a kiss, he pressed her close to his body, holding her there with his arms wrapped around her back. He planted his feet on the bed, bending his knees to thrust into her faster and harder, as he held her body still.

The pleasure was so intense that the pair quickly threw inhibitions aside. With every thrust of Klaus's hips, he would hit a spot deep within her that made her gasp and moan, and he delighted in the enchanting noises Violet made into his mouth, swallowing them down along with her kisses.

"Violet," his breath was ragged. "Violet, yes. You feel so good." He lowered his hands to cup her bottom and thighs, dragging his fingers through the soft flesh and then back up her spine.

"Don't stop… oh God, right there!" Violet's forehead was pressed against Klaus's, noses side by side, their mouths open and brushing one another's, but not kissing now, only panting out hot need. "Right there, right there…," she paid no attention to the squeaking bed or to how loud her voice sounded in the early hours of morning. She let out a lovely moan, all her muscles tensing up, only to fly apart. Her body trembled uncontrollably. "Klaus… God, Klaus!" He was pushing hard through her orgasm as her body tightened around him in exquisite sensation. He continued to thrust after she was done and she had to bite his shoulder to keep from screaming out. Finally, he grabbed her hips and with a low groan, let go deep inside her body.

They lay, sweaty bodies pressed together and breathing hard. Violet nibbled at Klaus's earlobe, whispering, "I love you."

He turned his head to kiss her, brushing her hair off of her neck and shoulders. She was looking at him with adoration on her face, making his heart swell, making him smile, which made her smile. "I love you, too, Violet Baudelaire." He kissed her again. "Now a promise is a promise, and you promised to wake me up everyday just like this." Violet laughed and rolled off of him, turning in his arms so that her back was pressed against his chest, his arm snug around her.

"I think we could manage to sleep for a few more minutes," Violet murmured, "before the girls wake up." Then just as the two were drifting off into sated slumber…Speak of the devil!

"Papa?" came a sleepy voice from the doorway, where stood Beatrice in her rumpled nightgown and messy bedhead. "Mama! There you are. I couldn't find you in your room and I was worried. I had a bad dream."

"Oh, Sweet Bea," Violet exclaimed, using her pet name. "I'm sorry if I worried you. Do you want to come lay down with us? I'm not ready to wake up yet." Beatrice nodded and headed across the room to Violet's side of the bed. "Bea, can you hand me that shirt on the floor?" Violet asked her. Violet sat up and pulled Klaus's button up shirt over her nakedness, quickly doing two or three buttons before grabbing Bea and pulling her into bed. Beatrice made up the third spoon, and she was soon back to sleep, with her thumb in her mouth and her hand reaching up to hold Violet's ear.

Violet could feel Klaus's silent laughter behind her. "What?" she whispered.

"Impeccable timing!" he laughed, kissing the back of her neck. "But seeing you with her, seeing how much you love your family, only makes me love you more. It makes me want you even more." He pushed his hand up under the shirt she wore, in-between where Beatrice lay, to hold her breast and rub his hand over her nipple. She could feel him press a new erection into her bare butt cheeks.

"I feel the same way about you. I could watch you love our little girls all day long," she reached back to run her fingers through his hair, holding his head close to her. "I love you. I hope you won't get tired of me saying it, but I feel so overwhelmed right now, I can't help it."

"Never," he promised.

Hours later, Klaus carefully left the bed, surreptitiously glancing at Beatrice to make sure she was still asleep, before he put his boxers on to head to the shower, with plans to start breakfast soon.

Freshly showered and dressed, Klaus was surprised to see Sunny already at the kitchen table. She sat in her pajamas with Hammy's cage on the table, and stared passively at the hamster running on his wheel. She looked tired and unhappy.

"Good Morning, Sunshine," Klaus said to her as he began to dig around in the fridge. "What are you up to this morning?"

"Nothing," she said morosely.

Klaus pulled out eggs and juice and fruit, then turned to look at his sister. "What's up? I can tell something is wrong."

Her face pinched up and then she was crying. Klaus sat down on the chair next to her and rubbed her back. "What is it?" he asked anxiously, for Sunny was not prone to dramatics and hardly ever cried. "Are you sick?"

She shook her head. "You and Violet…" she gulped and sniffled and started again. "You and Violet had sex last night." It wasn't an accusation, exactly, more of a statement.

Klaus's eyes about popped out of his head. "Sunny!" was all he could manage to say, wondering how such a little girl could know, but Sunny was always exceptionally bright and wise beyond her years. He thought back to times when Sunny was just an infant, and remembered how brave and astute she had been even then, though those unfortunate memories were very faint for her now.

"It's not fair…I didn't know you were going to marry her. I thought you were going to marry me," she cried. "Violet is prettier than me and smarter than me and older than me. I'll never be as good as Violet, and it just isn't fair!"

Klaus pulled Sunny into his lap, cuddling her close. "Sunny, you sweet girl. You always sell yourself short. You are smart and pretty. You are funny and kind, helpful and generous. You are a very good student. Beatrice couldn't ask for a better sister." He paused, trying to get the wording right on what he wanted to say next. "Violet and I, well…we love each other the way mothers and fathers love one another, and we love you the way parents love their daughters."

Sunny nodded, not fully appeased, but wrapping her arms around Klaus's neck.

"I love you so much, Sunny, and I am very proud of you!" Klaus told her. "You don't have to be jealous of Violet. She also loves you, more than life itself, and would sacrifice anything and everything for you to be safe and happy. You know, she hasn't gone to school at all, because she wants to be always there for you if you need her, to be the best mother she can be for you and Beatrice... Do you think you can be happy for us?"

"I know. I am happy for you," said Sunny earnestly. "I'm sorry I was so jealous."

"Well, it is understandable," Klaus teased. "I am very handsome." Sunny laughed and Klaus set her on her feet. "Now let's make some breakfast for those sleepy girls." Beatrice soon made her way into the kitchen stating that Mama would come eat after a shower.

When Violet made her appearance to breakfast, she was obviously in a very good mood, kissing Klaus on the top of the head as she passed his chair, and giving Sunny kisses up and down her neck in rapid succession, making her squeal. "Good Morning, Sunshine," Violet addressed Sunny. "Want to do something fun today?"

"Sure. What?" Sunny asked, already ashamed of her earlier outburst with Klaus. She glanced at him and he winked at her.

"Well, it is going to be a beautiful day. I was thinking we could go to the zoo. We haven't been in such a long time. You can use my phone to take pictures of all the animals, and when we get home we can make an animal picture book together."

Sunny jumped from her seat to wrap her arms around Violet. "I'm sorry, Violet. I was jealous, but you really are the best. I am so glad I have you. You and Klaus are the best parents anyone could ask for." Sunny said all of this with a rush of affection. Violet raised her eyebrows and looked to Klaus for help while holding the girl tight. He only shook his head slightly and mouthed 'later'.

"Well, I'm glad you think so! We think you and Beatrice are the best little girls in the whole world and that we are very lucky to have you in our lives! I take it you like the idea of the zoo, then?" Violet asked with a laugh.

Both little girls chatted excitedly as they finished their breakfast and planned their day. Once they ran off to get dressed, Klaus wrapped Violet in his arms and she rested her head on his chest. "I'm really looking forward to the rest of our lives," said Violet, content and happy.

Sunny ran back into the kitchen and pulled Klaus's arm until he bent down, hands on his knees. "Can I have a little brother?" she asked excitedly.

Klaus laughed out loud and tickled her. "Not a chance! There are enough heathen children in this house already!" and he chased her out of the room and down the hall to help her pick out her clothes for the day, leaving Violet to clean the dishes off the table. She filled the sink and looked out the window at the cherry blossoms raining down in the breeze, thinking of all of the events that had led them here, to this life. And, maybe, if she had to do it all again, she would, just to be here, right now in this moment. She felt... fortunate!


End file.
